Malam Takbiran di Hari Raya Idul Adha
by TTMilanie
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang nggak mungkin terjadi/ KyuHae brothership, TeukHaeKyu


**Malam Takbiran di Hari Raya Idul Adha**

 **Title: Malam Takbiran di Hari Raya Idul Adha**

 **Author: TTMilanie**

 **Genre: comedy, brothership**

 **Rating: T aja biar aman**

 **Length: one shot**

 **Cast:**

 **Kyuhyun – Donghae – Leeteuk**

 **Dll (cari sendiri)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik saya, sedangkan cast hanyalah milik Allah SWT**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC**

 **Pairing:**

 **KyuHae, TeukHaeKyu**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif. Semua kejadian tidak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Saya membuat ini semata-mata hanya untuk lucu-lucuan sekaligus meramaikan Hari Raya Idul Adha besok. Berhubung ini FF comedy, bahasa yang saya gunakan bukan bahasa baku dan menggunakan 'loe' 'gue'. Jika pada akhirnya FF ini tidak lucu, mohon dimaklumi karena author memang belum belajar ngelawak. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_JUST ENJOY_**

Siang itu si matahari bersinar terik. Anak-anak sekolah yang masih pada ngerumpul di halte bis depan pertigaan itu terpaksa harus kipas-kipas tubuh mereka dengan buku atau tangan masing-masing untuk mengurangi kegerahan. Bahkan sampai ada juga yang ngelap keringetnya sendiri menggunakan dasi punya temennya.

"Hadooh… ni hari panas banget sih! Nggak tau apa gue lagi puasa!" cicit seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci sambil ngusap peluhnya yang segede biji nangka itu dengan sehelai tissue.

"Puasa? Emang ini udah masuk bulan Ramadhan lagi, toh?" tanya temen si gigi kelinci, yaitu seorang _namja_ berambut ikal dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan agak endut atletis.

" _Ish_ … Kyuhyun, _pabbo_ kamu," ucap _namja_ itu -Sungmin- sembari melonjak untuk bisa menjangkau kepala temannya dan memberi jitakan gratis, "besok itu hari raya Idul Adha! Kita disunnahkan untuk berpuasa Arafah! Kamu gimana, sih? Pasti nggak ngedengerin ceramahnya pak guru agama kita, Ustad Siwon ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "oh… begono. Pantes aja tadi malem Teuki _Hyung_ ngebangunin aku buat sahur, ternyata ini toh alasannya. Tapi aku nggak bangun, soalnya ngantuk banget sih." Ujar Kyuhyun yang diiringi senyuman dua jari.

Sungmin cuman bisa berdecak dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "kalo itu sih gue udah paham, Kyu. Malah gue akan lebih _shock_ lagi kalo setan kayak elu rajin puasa sunnah."

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir gaje. Tak lama berselang bis yang mereka tunggu sampai berasa tua itu akhirnya datang. Anak-anak pun berduyun-duyun masuk layaknya para pemudik. Mereka berdesak-desakan sampai ada yang harus kegencet di pintu. Untung aja pak kondektur bisa mengatur anak-anak yang tampaknya udah pada kangen sama masakan buatan _Eomma_ masing-masing tersebut, sehingga semuanya bisa masuk tanpa ada yang ketinggalan atau bahkan jatoh di tengah jalan.

"Kyu!" Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan temennya itu dengan sodokan maut menggunakan sikunya, "elu kenapa malah melamun, sih? Nggak sadar ya bibir gue udah kering bin dower bin monyong gegara cerita, eh elunya malah diem!" rajuknya sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang semakin membuatnya terlihat mirip marmut cute itu.

"Gue lagi sedih, Min…" sahut Kyuhyun, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang ditumpukan pada jendela bis.

"E… emangnya elu kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung khawatir saat melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tampaknya memendam kesedihan sedalam samudra Atlantik itu.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, lalu ia menunduk dalam, "Kamu bilang besok hari raya Qurban kan, Min? kamu nggak ngerti betapa sedihnya gue setiap hari itu tiba…" ucapnya dramatis

"Loh? Kok bisa gitu sih, Kyu? Ngapain elu pake acara sedih segala?" tanya Sungmin dengan kepo

"Iya," Kyuhyun berucap di sela desahan napasnya yang berat, kaya mau ngangkat batu satu kuintal, "karena gue nggak rela mengucapkan salam perpisahan buat sahabat gue…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang masih agak gantung itu malah ngebuat Sungmin ketawa cekikikan, "yaelah, Kyu! gue ngerti maksud lo sekarang! Elu punya piaraan si mbek kan? Dia udah elu anggap kayak sahabat elu sendiri, terus tahun ini si mbek nya mau diqurbanin sama Leeteuk _Hyung_! Bener nggak?"

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk ngejawab, tapi Sungmin dengan kecepatan bak pembalap motoGP langsung memotong, "elu nggak boleh kayak gitu, Kyu! Udah dibilang kan sama pak Ustad Siwon di sekolah tadi? Kalo qurban itu, kita mah harus ikhlas! Jadi ntar kambing ato sapi yang kita qurbanin akan diridhoin oleh Allah dan kita dapet pahala! Elu cuman punya kambing satu doang disedihin kayak gitu, kamu pasti akan dapet gantinya dari Allah kok!" cerocosnya seperti pak kiai yang sudah mahir berdakwah.

"Iya sih, Min. Kalo yang diqurbanin kambing ato sapi, nanti kita dapet gantinya dari Allah, tapi… aku nggak mau yang satu ini dituker sama yang lain…" ucap Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah nestapa

"Ih, kok elu lebay banget sih, Kyu! Emangnya kamu ini mau qurban hewan apaan kok sampe segitunya?"

"Ini bukan hewan, Min…"

"Lah? Terus?"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya itu, "elu, Min. Setiap hari raya Qurban tiba, gue selalu mikirin elu. Gue takut nyokap ama bokap lo ngira elu itu sapi, terus akhirnya elu dibawa ke jagal buat disembelih. Kan sedih gue jadinya…"

Sungmin cengo sejenak. Ia butuh waktu selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna setiap kalimat Kyuhyun. Begitu otaknya selesai _loading_ , muncullah kepulan asap dari hidung dan telinga Sungmin, diikuti dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia menggeram sejenak sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dengan sepasang mata yang memancarkan aura membunuh.

"Jadi elu nyamain gue sama sapi, gitu?"

"Iya, Min. Makanya gue sedih. Gue takut kalo gue nggak dapet ganti yang sebaik elu…"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar bunyi 'kretek, kretuk, kretak' berulang-ulang. Ia mendapati Sungmin tengah meremas-remas tinjunya, hingga tak dipungkiri suara-suara itu berasal dari tulang belulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memasang cengiran lebar. Ia bersiap untuk kabur dari banteng yang telah dibangunkannya.

"Kemari kau, Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin geram

Kyuhyun beritung dalam hatinya. Tiga… ia berdiri dari tempat duduk. Dua… ia mulai beringsut menjauh. Tiga! Ia pun akhirnya lari sekencang mungkin ke arah pintu bis, memberitahu sang kondektur bahwa ia akan turun di tempat itu. Akhirnya bis pun berhenti dan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat melompat keluar.

"Awas kau, Kyuhyuuuuuuuunn!" jeritan itu datang dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah menatap ke arahnya lewat jendela bis. Kyuhyun hanya ketawa terbahak dan melambaikan tangannya untuk melepas kepergian Sungmin.

…

Setibanya di rumah, tanpa copot baju seragamnya, bahkan dengan dasi yang masih nyantol di leher, Kyuhyun rebahan di sofa. Ia mengernyit saat melihat acara tipi yang lagi muter film kartun Pororo. Kyuhyun pun meraih remote yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu asik menggonta-ganti channel untuk menemukan acara yang menurutnya bagus.

"Eh, siapa yang suruh ganti channelnya!?" terdengar suara seruan

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah cemberut, "bukan aku _Hyung_ yang ganti channelnya!"

"Kalo gitu siapa?"

"Tangan gue, _Hyung_!"

Sang _Hyung_ yang rupa-rupanya punya nama Donghae itu pun cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengambil remote, lalu mengembalikannya ke saluran yang memutar kartun _Pororo._

"Jangan nonton itu dong, _Hyung!_ Itu mah acaranya anak-anak!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalo itu acara anak-anak artinya orang dewasa nggak boleh nonton gitu?" Dongae berucap cuek. Ia ketawa-ketawa sambil nonton _Pororo._

"Ih, _Hyung_ ini _childish_ banget! Malu-maluin, tau nggak sih? Kita ini udah gede, _Hyung_. Udah saatnya kita nonton sesuatu yang lebih dewasa!" Kyuhyun memberikan _evil smirk_ terbaiknya

"Sesuatu yang dewasa itu yang kayak gimana sih? Inpotaiment yang muterin acara hajatannya artis itu?" tanya Donghae tanpa melepaskan tampang (maaf) _pabbo_ nya.

"Bukan! Mangkanya, sini biar Kyu yang cari!" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebut remote di tangan Donghae. Ia pun memencet-mencet sebuah tombol untuk mencari saluran yang dikehendakinya. Donghae cuman liat ke layar dengan mata merem-melek karena ngantuk. Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun pun berseru, "nah! Yang ini baru acaranya orang dewasa, _Hyung_!"

Donghae membuka lebar matanya. Tak lama ia pun melihat adegan seorang anak kecil dan seekor beruang berwarna coklat yang tampaknya tengah bertengkar dengan seru.

"Ini mah _Masha and The Bear_ , nggak ada bedanya sama Pororo, Kyu…" ucap Donghae gemes

" _Hyung,_ gue laper. Nggak ada makanan ya di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Nggak ada. Gue sama Teuki _Hyung_ puasa. Jadi nggak ada makan siang buat elu. Kalo lo laper, makan tuh rumput di halaman belakang. Masih banyak!" Donghae berucap sinis, mungkin karena udah dibodohi sama Kyuhyun, terus dia nya dendam.

" _Hyung_ kejam banget. Nanti kalo aku makan rumput, terus tiba-tiba sakit perut gimana? Pasti seluruh dunia ini akan menangis karena melihat seorang pengeran bernama Cho Kyuhyun menderita. Kasihan orang-orang yang akan repot mencarikanku obat kesana kemari, bahkan harus mengorbankan nyawanya! Mereka pasti akan sangat sedih karena tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman indahku dan suara merduku, lalu…"

Telinga Donghae berasa sakit setelah mendengar pidato kenarsisan Kyuhyun. Karena nggak kuat, ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan mengalah nggak nonton episode _Pororo_ kali ini karena lebih sayang sama telinganya. Saat Donghae mau naik tangga untuk ke kamarnya, ia mendengar suara pintu depan diketok berkali-kali. Niatnya sih, Donghae mau nyuruh Kyuhyun buat nyamperin tuh tamu, tapi ternyata si adik belum selesai dengan orasinya. Dengan langkah berat kayak nyeret pasir satu ton, Donghae pun berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Assalamu alaikuuumm… Hyungiie oh Hyungiie_ …" suara sapaan nan cempreng itu membuat Donghae inget dengan salah satu acara kartun yang pernah ditontonnya.

" _Waalaikum salam_ ," Donghae menjawab sambil membuka pintu. Ia mendapati seorang _namja_ bertubuh kecil tengah berdiri di depannya, bersama _namja_ lain yang berambut hitam dan matanya sipit, kayak sebilah clurit. "Eh, kamu Ryeowook… dan Yesung _Hyung_ ada apa di siang hari yang panasnya cetar membahana ini kalian datang kemari?"

"Gini _Hyung_ , kami mau nyari Kyuhyun. Dia ada nggak?" tanya seorang yang suaranya cempreng tapi merdu -Ryeowook.

"Oh, iya. Tuh dia lagi nonton tipi. Masuk aja, yuk. Biar kupanggilin!"

Donghae pun mempersilakan dua tamunya untuk masuk. Mereka duduk manis di kursi sambil nunggu Donghae yang lagi berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Mangkanya, _Hyung_. Jangan macem-macem sama aku. Kalo aku ini kenapa-napa, semua orang di dunia ini akan sangat bersedih. Aku kasihan pada mereka yang tak bisa menatap wajah tampanku lagi, bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya putus asa dan bunuh diri? Oh… itu sangat menyedihkan, _Hyung_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi…" Kyuhyun masih mengoceh nggak jelas. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, tapi apapun itu udah bikin perut Donghae berasa mual.

"Kyu, ada Ryeowook sama Yesung _Hyung_ nyariin kamu, tuh…" ucap Donghae

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, _Hyung_. Tidak berperikemanusiaan. Bagaimana mungkin adikmu yang rupawan ini kau suruh makan rumput? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya! Bagaimana jika-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena sebuah lap yang tiba-tiba disumpel ke mulutnya, "hah! Amit-amit dah gue punya adik kayak elu! Siapa juga yang mau nangisin kalo elu sakit gegara makan rumput! Kalo ketawa ngakak, itu mah baru bener!" bentak Donghae yang kesabarannya udah abis. Untung ia inget lagi puasa, jadi nggak berpikiran macem-macem buat nyiksa tuh anak iblis.

"Hehehe… _mian, Hyung_. Jadi kebablasan. Terus _Hyung_ tadi ngomong apaan?"

"Tuh, ada Ryeowook sama Yesung _Hyung_ lagi nungguin kamu! Tawarin minum kalo mereka nggak puasa. Udah, gitu aja. Gue mau bobok cantik!"

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir. Ia pun segera menuju ke ruang tengah buat nyapa temen-temennya. "Ada apa nih? Kok rame-rame datang kemari?"

"Ini, Kyu… kita mo ngajak kamu buat takbiran keliling ntar malem," kata _namja_ yang matanya sipit. Menurut cerita, namanya Yesung.

"Takbiran keliling? Idiih… ini pasti kerjaannya Ustad Siwon. Dia rajin banget kalo bikin gitu-gituan," Kyuhyun berujar malas

"Elu harus ikut, Kyu. Kalo nggak ada elu, K.R.Y nggak akan seru!" kata Ryeowook

Kyuhyun pun mengusap dagunya, "tau aja elu pada kalo suara gue emang tiada duanya."

Usut punya usut, Kyuhyun ini emang ikut sebuah grup nasyid pimpinannya Ustad Siwon. Bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung, ia dikenal sebagai trio K.R.Y yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang. Mereka udah sering nyanyi lagu bernuansa realigi setiap kali ada acara pengajian atau bahkan hajatan. Nggak heran kalo mereka diajak takbir keliling, karena suara mereka yang emang merdu. Merdu yang author maksud di sini bukanlah singkatan dari merusak dunia.

Setelah selesai rundingan dan ngobrolin ini-itu, bahkan mulai merambah ke hal-hal yang nggak penting, Ryeowook dan Yesung pun berpamitan pulang. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah hendak melanjutkan nonton _Masha and The Bear._ Tapi ketika baru mau mengangat kaki, ia sudah dihadang oleh makhluk berwajah manis yang tubuhhnya nggak setinggi dirinya.

"Ada apaan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, hatinya mulai kecut kala melihat kedua bola mata sang _Hyung_ berbinar-binar cerah

"Kyu, nanti malam mau takbir keliling kan?" Donghae mulai melancarkan tatapan mata anak setan, eh anak anjing terbuangnya.

"I… iya… emang kenapa?"

"Kyunnie… aku ikuuuuuttt…." Donghae pun mulai meminta dengan manja

 _Mati gue_ , Kyuhyun menepok jidatnya. Ia paling males kalo pergi bareng _Hyung_ nya. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun cuma nggak suka karena Donghae itu manja banget. Bayangin aja, Donghae suka minta dibeliin permen melon rasa jambu, terus coklat bentuk payung, kadang sampe mie goreng rasa alpuket. Kalo nggak diturutin kemauannya, Donghae bakalan merajuk terus nangis kejer. Kyuhyun jadi berasa kayak ngajak anak TK dan itu malu-maluin banget.

"Eh, eh, sebaiknya jangan, _Hyung!_ Nanti takbirannya jalan kaki keliling kompleks dan jauh banget! Nanti kalo _Hyung_ capek siapa yang mau gendong coba?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberi pengertian

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok! Aku nggak akan capek dan ngrepotin kamu. Aku ikut dong, Kyu… aku juga pengen _hang out_ …" kata Donghae tanpa melepaskan tatapan memohonnya

"Idiih… ini bukan _hang out, Hyung_. Lebih baik nggak usah, deh. _Hyung_ nanti ngantuk, aku kan pulangnya tengah malem. Terus gimana kalo besok _Hyung_ nggak sholat Idul Adha gegara kurang tidur?"

Dan meskipun udah dibujuk-bujuk dengan segala cara, Donghae masih belum mau menyerah juga. Ia berjanji akan bantuin Kyuhyun takbiran dan bawain dia air minum kalo tenggorokannya kering. Tapi Kyuhyun tetep nggak mau karena bak seorang mentalist, ia sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti Donghae ikut takbir keliling. Donghae pasti bakalan ngeluh capek plus ngantuk, terus akhirnya merengek ngajak pulang.

" _Hyung_ , _please_. Jangan gitu, dong. Aku ini nggak main-main!"

"Aku juga nggak main-main! Pokoknya aku ikut, Kyu. Titik!"

" _Hyung_ di rumah aja. Pantengin tuh _Pororo_. Nanti malem ada episode terbarunya, loh!"

"Nggak mau, pokonya aku ikut takbiran keliling!"

" _Hyung_ , jangan maksa!"

"Kyu, jangan keras kepala!"

Suara pertengkaran itu pun terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Bertepatan saat Leeteuk baru turun dari becak yang mengantarnya pulang, ia mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara gaduh tersebut. Si abang tukang becak pun tampak penasaran, namun Leeteuk buru-buru membayarnya agar segera pergi sehingga tidak ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang.

"Haduh… ini anak berdua. Ditinggal di rumah bukannya masak ato ngapain kek, malah bertengkar. Nggak tahu apa aku ini capek," Teuki pun mengeluh dan menenteng tas kerjanya. Ia mencopot sepatunya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Suara _Hyung_ itu jelek! Kalo mau ikut takbir, nanti malu-maluin aku!" suara teriakan Kyuhyun itu segera menembus gendang telinga Leeteuk.

"Aku ini bisa nyanyi sama sepertimu, Kyu!" Donghae membela diri

"Bisa nyanyi apaan? _Hyung_ ini bersin aja suaranya fales! Udahlah, nggak usah aneh-aneh!"

Leeteuk pun menghampiri kedua _dongsaeng_ kecilnya untuk menengahi, " _astaghfirullah_ … kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar kayak begini sih, _dongsaeng_ ku yang manis? Kamu nggak boleh berkata kasar kayak gitu pada _Hyung_ mu, Kyu!"

"Itu karena Donghae _Hyung_ maksa ingin ikut takbiran keliling! Aku udah bilang nggak usah ikut, tapi dianya maksa!" kata Kyuhyun dengan kesal

Donghae pun tak mau kalah, "apa sih salahnya ngajak aku? Aku udah bilang nggak akan ganggu kamu, Kyu! Aku cuma pengen ikutan aja!"

"Pokoknya nggak boleh! _Hyung_ nggak boleh ikut!"

"Kyuhyun pelit! Jelek!"

"Biarin!"

Mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun tersebut, pertahanan Donghae mulai runtuh juga. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, seiring dengan hidung dan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Leeteuk langsung kalang kabut karena menyadari sebentar lagi bencana akan terjadi. Buru-buru ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Donghae, namun….

"HUUUUUWWWEEEEEEEEEE…." Tangisan itu menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah

"Kyu! udah dibilangin jangan bicara kasar sama Hae! Kalo dia udah nangis kan kita yang susah!" kata Leeteuk memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru meluk Donghae yang udah nangis kejer kayak anak bayi yang kelaparan, "ssh… sshh… udah _saengi_ … jangan nangis!"

"HUWEEE… Kyu jahat… hikks… hikkss… k-katanya s-suaraku j-jeleeekk…" kata Donghe di sela-sela tangisannya

"Kyu! Ajak Hae aja kenapa, sih? Dia kan cuman pengen ikut kamu!" Leeteuk masih mencoba untuk meleraikan pertempuran sengit kedua adiknya

"Ogah banget! Aku males ngurusin Donghae _Hyung_. Gimana nanti kalo dia minta macem-macem, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun tampak membuang mukanya

Leeteuk yang masih mengelus-elus kepala Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang itu pun harus memendam geram akibat keegoisan Kyuhyun, "kamu jangan ngomong gitu. Udah lah, ajak aja _Hyung_ mu. Nanti gimana kalo dia nggak berenti nangis? Gini aja, kamu ajak dia, terus nanti kalo dia capek plus ngajak kamu pulang, telepon _Hyung_. Nanti _Hyung_ akan langsung jemput kalian!"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Sebenarnya ia nggak tega juga ngeliat Donghae nangis kayak gitu. Tapi ia takut malem takbiran yang seharusnya bisa berjalan mulus itu harus rusak gegara Donghae.

" _Please_ , Kyu. _Hyung_ mu ini kan cuman pengen cari pengalaman aja. Dia pengen tahu gimana suasana malam takbiran. Kalo nanti ternyata bikin capek, aku yakin tahun depan dia nggak pengen ikutan lagi kok!" bujuk Leeteuk sekali lagi

Setelah dibujuk beberapa kali Kyuhyun akhirnya merubah keputusannya. Ia masih ngerasa sedikit ragu, tapi Teuki kan udah janji akan bantu kalo nanti Donghae buat masalah dan ngrepotin Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah deh, Donghae _Hyung_ boleh ikut!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Donghae yang masih sesenggukan mendongak untuk menatap adiknya, " _jinja_?"

" _Ne_. Tapi cepet siap-siapnya, _Hyung!_ Kita berangkat habis isya'. Kalo _Hyung_ sampe telat, nanti kutinggal!"

Donghae pun langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia berlonjak-lonjak senang kayak anak kecil yang baru dapet mainan baru. Leeteuk langsung menarik napas lega karena keributan itu sudah berhenti. Sementara Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia ngerasa seneng liat Donghae _Hyung_ nya seneng.

…

Sesuai janji, sehabis isya' Kyuhyun pun mengajak Donghae buat berangkat ke tempat ngumpul grup nasyid nya. Mereka pergi ke mushala yang deket dengan rumah sang pimpinan nasyid yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ustad Siwon. Begitu mereka tiba di sana, sudah banyak remaja-remaja sekitar kompleks yang berkumpul. Mereka semua pada pake baju koko, sarung, dan tak lupa kopiah warna putih. Alat-alat musik seperti rebana dan teman-teman sejenisnya pun telah siap.

"Idih, ini sapa, Kyu? lucu banget wajahnya!" kata seorang teman Kyuhyun ketika memandang wajah Donghae. Tanpa basa-basi pun ia mencubit kedua pipi Donghae.

"Itu _Hyung_ ku, Changmin- _ah_. Jangan dicubit-cubit pipinya. Kalo sampe luka, gua tabok wajah elu!" ancam Kyuhyun

Donghae pun hanya mengulum senyum karena ternyata Kyuhyun amat perhatian padanya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah ngumpul, marilah kita mulai acara takbir keliling kita!" Ustad Siwon memerintah dengan berwibawa.

 _Allahu akbar… allahu akbar… la illa ha illallah huwallahu akbar… allahu akbar walillah il hamd…_

Suara takbir yang dikumandangkan itu pun mulai membelah malam. Trio K.R.Y ada di barisan paling depan, mereka memegang _microphone_ masing-masing sembari melantunkan takbir dengan amat merdu. Musik-musik yang dimainkan oleh para penabuh rebana nan terampil itu pun menambah semaraknya malam takbiran. Ustad Siwon tersenyum sembari berjalan di tengah-tengah rombongan tersebut.

Donghae yang dikira Kyuhyun akan mengganggunya itu ternyata sangat anteng. Ia tak banyak bicara dan hanya ikut-ikutan melantunkan takbir. Begitulah, mereka terus berkeliling ke seluruh kompleks, memperdengarkan ayat-ayat Allah kepada orang-orang yang menyambut mereka di halaman rumah masing-masing.

Takbiran keliling itu pun berakhir pada pukul dua dinihari. Mereka kembali ke mushala Ustad Siwon untuk beristirahat, sekaligus menyantap hidangan lezat yang telah beliau siapkan untuk menghargai usaha mereka.

" _Alhamdulillah_ … takbiran kita sudah selesai. Sekarang kita semua bisa kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Besok pagi jangan melupakan kewajiban kita untuk menunaikan shalat Idul Adha di masjid," kata Ustad Siwon mengakhiri

…

" _Hyung_ ngantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun di perjalanan pulang, ia melihat Donghae mulai mengucek kedua matanya

"Nggak!" bantak Donghae cepat

"Ngantuk juga nggak apa-apa kok. Ini emang udah malem," kata Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit kasihan juga saat ngeliat kedua mata _Hyung_ nya yang udah lengket. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Donghae.

"Eh? Kenapa duduk di jalan, Kyu? Kebelet boker ya?" tanya Donghae nggak peka

Kyuhyun langsung sweatdrop, "nggaakk! Naik ke punggungku, _Hyung_. Akan kugendong sampe rumah. Aku takut kalo _Hyung_ jalan sambil merem gitu, nanti _Hyung_ malah nysuruk ke lubang. Kan repot jadinya. Udah, ayo naik!"

Donghae tadinya berniat untuk menolak. Tapi apa mau dikata, matanya udah kayak di lem pake nasi. Akhirnya ia pun menggelayut di punggung Kyuhyun. Sang _dongsaeng_ ternyata bisa menggendongnya dengan mudah. Donghae cuma senyum-senyum gaje dan bersandar ada bahu Kyuhyun yang nyaman.

"Kyu, malam takbiran tahun depan aku ikut lagi ya?" tanya Donghae

"Iya aja deh. Aku nggak mau _Hyung_ sampe nangis kaya tadi…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada cuek

" _Gomawo,_ Kyu…"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya cuman pasang muka datar itu pun tersenyum lebar.

 **F.I.N**

 **A/N:**

 **Hahahahahaaa… ini FF comedy pertama saya. Ini bener-bener gaje dan nggak saya rencanakan. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tidak lucu. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan FF ini, mohon tidak usah dibaca dan** ** _no bashing_** **!**

 **Oh iya, saya juga mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha buat para** ** _reader_** **sekalian yang menjalankannya.**

 **Akhir kata dari saya Wassalamu alaikum .**


End file.
